The Hazards of Love
by isabelle72
Summary: Lily Evans has a secret crush. But, after James finds out of her infatuation, being a sensible witch she can't let James Potter know she likes him (his ego is already so inflated it's amazing he can even carry his own head around), so she might have to kiss Sirius Black instead.
1. An Arrangement of Sorts

Chapter One: An Arrangement of Sorts

Lily Evans was having a perfectly normal day. She had just aced a history of magic exam, she had eaten eggs and toast for breakfast, and she had studied with Severus in the library for their upcoming transfiguration exam. As she exited the library carrying an enormous stack of books, chatting amicably with Severus, Remus Lupin ran up to her.

"Remus! Hi!" She said, grinning at her friend.

"Lily," he panted, completely out of breath, "there might have been a bit of a slip-up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, and don't kill me for this," he said taking a step back from the witch, knowing her fondness for bat-bogey hexes for those that spite her, "I may have accidentally told Sirius about James and um…" Remus trailed off as he glanced at Severus, unsure if Lily would want him to be privy to this top secret information. Quickly catching on, Lily turned to Severus.

"Severus would you mind giving us a minute?" She asked her friend.

Severus glanced at her, then gave her a swift nod and stalked off down the corridor.

Remus frowned, "I will never understand your friendship with him. He looks like a bat when he walks down the hallway you know."

"Remus, the manner of which my friends walk is really not high on my priority list," She said impatiently. "What happened?"

"Well I let slip to Sirius that you've got a mad crush on James—"

"Ok I know I just told you to rush but do we have to call it a mad crush?"

"Lily you stare at him during class and started actually paying attention to quidditch which you hate. I feel that term is justified."

"Ok, ok point taken, continue," Lily said, still slightly disgruntled at her friend's keen observational skills.

"Ok, so Sirius being Sirius wanted to stir up some trouble."

Lily sighed, "of course he did. I swear to Merlin Sirius Black is going to be the death of me."

Remus laughed, "you have no idea how many times a day I say that exact same thing. But anyway, Sirius decided it would be fun to write James a love note like it was from you and things got kind of out of hand and to make a long story short, James knows that you, to put it in the eloquent Black fashion, 'have got it as bad for him as Snape has for oiling his backside.'"

"Charming." Lily said. She growled in frustration, "Remus, what do I do?"

"I mean there's nothing you can do, Lily, except come clean."

"But I know he doesn't feel the same way, I mean he's dating Sarah Watson."

"Lily Evans," Remus said, staring at her like she was being completely bonkers. "James has done nothing but obsess over you for the past three years. That doesn't go away in an instant you know."

"I suppose. But Remus I never would want to hurt either of them," She moaned and put her head in her hands. "I'm going to kill Sirius Black."

…

"Oi, Black!" Lily called to the head of curly black hair as she marched determinately down the hallway. Sirius looked up, and upon realizing who it was immediately ran in the other direction.

"Oh bloody hell," Lily said under her breath, and took off after him. "Black, wait up, not all of us play quidditch you know," she said, panting as she finally caught up to him." Sirius held up his hands in defeat.

"Make it quick and painless, Evans," he said, closing his eyes in preparation for an impending hex.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to hex you, idiot, or at least not yet anyway."

Sirius heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin, I've only recently recovered from the last spell you hexed me with, which was extremely unjustified by the way. Granted it was hilarious to have an exceedingly large nose, but I don't think it did any wonders for my profile."

Lily sighed, "look will you shut up for a second."

"I don't like your tone young lady," he said, jokingly. "But if you're not here to hex me, what, pray tell, did you come running after me for?"

"I came to—" Lily stopped mid-sentence when she saw who was approaching her from the other end of the hallway. "Oh bloody hell," she mumbled, and before she could think about it too hard, Lily stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss directly on Sirius' lips. James Potter stood in shock as he watched his best mate kiss the girl he had fancied for three years. Looking awkwardly away, he retreated down the hall as quickly as possible.

"Bloody hell, Evans," Sirius said after Lily pulled away from him. "I always knew you had the hots for me but keep it under control. We are on school grounds you know."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I don't fancy you, Black."

"Yeah but see, your actions just thirty seconds ago kind of contradict that."

"Look, I fancy James, alright? You should already know that considering the prank you pulled on him this morning. I saw him coming down the hall towards us, and panicked, and the kiss was manifestation of my panic," she rambled.

Sirius laughed, "Evans you're something else, you know that? Although I must say, you're not a bad snogger."

Lily sighed, "my snogging skills really aren't this issue right now, Black."

"Ok so, let me get this straight: you like James, but he has a girlfriend. You don't want to ruin your friendship with him, so you kissed me to what? Make him jealous?"

"No… I don't know, I'm sorry this is such a mess."

"It doesn't have to be," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" She said looking up into his dark blue eyes.

"What if we pretended to date?"

Lily's eyes widened and then she burst out laughing. "You are mad you know that?" She managed to say through her giggles.

"I'm hurt, Evans. You know a most girls would love for me to be their fake boyfriend. I kind of have that tall, dark, and handsome thing down to a tee," he said with a wink.

"See, Black, this is why this would never work. I can absolutely never take you seriously."

"It's one of my charms," he smirked. "But anyway, hear me out please."

"Did I just hear Sirius Black say the word please?" Lily said, holding her hand to her chest in shock. "Why Sirius, darling, I didn't know you knew the meaning of the word."

"Evans be serious" Sirius said, his eyes narrowing.

"That's rich, coming from you," she said with a cheeky grin.

Sirius glared at her, then continued on. "Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted I was telling you about my absolutely brilliant plan that I have now dubbed 'A Prank so Brilliant Merlin Himself Couldn't Have Thought of It' (brought to you by a very handsome young scoundrel) and it goes as follows: we pretend to date, making James extremely jealous (because he's secretly in love with you and we all know it) to the point when he breaks it off with Watson and confesses his love to a certain redhead. What do you think, it's brilliant right?"

"Sirius that is the absolute worst idea I've ever heard," Lily said, chuckling.

"Ok I'm going to ignore the fact that you just criticized my genius idea and point out the obvious: if you don't go with my plan, what are you going to do?"

Lily sighed, he did have a point. There was no way she could explain this to James if she didn't go along with Sirius' plan.

"Alright fine, Black."

"She says so enthusiastically," Sirius said with a grin. "By the way, you should probably start calling me Sirius now that we're dating, Lilykins."

"Sirius Black, I swear you are going to be the death of me."

Sirius laughed, "that's all I ever wanted to hear."

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading the first installment of this story! I'll try to have more published as soon as possible. Let me know what you think so far :)


	2. A Series of Complications

Chapter Two: A Series of Complications

"What the hell?" James said, standing up from the armchair he'd been sitting in as soon as Sirius entered the room.

"What's up, mate?" Sirius asked, nonchalantly.

James glowered at him. "You know what, Sirius. Why the bloody hell were you kissing Evans in the hallway today?"

"Oh that," Sirius said, fake blushing. "We're um, we're going out. Sorry, I know I should have come to you first about this."

James looked like all the wind had been knocked out of him. "You… and… Evans? You two are going out?" He wheezed. "There's no way, there's just no way." He paced back and forth around the room, running his hands through his hair.

"Mate, I would normally take offense at a comment like that. I do have quite a few love letters to prove that I have, indeed, wooed many a young lass. Evans is no different."

James glared at Sirius, not in the mood for his usual banter.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

"What can I say? Most women find me irresistible, Prongs, there's not much I can do about it. Moony and Wormtail, due to their abysmal success with women, are hardly suitable buffers."

James rolled his eyes, "be serious."

Sirius shrugged, "In all honesty, we've just been spending a lot of time together, and I always kind of had a thing for her."

"You did?" James said, shocked. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"James, what was I supposed to say: 'look mate, I know you're half in love with this girl but I fancy her too so back off?' There was no way I would ever do that."

"But—" James sat down on the couch, dumbfounded. "After all the stupid ways I asked her out, and flirted with her, I mean didn't it bother you?"

Sirius shrugged, "kind of, but I knew she would just point out your stupidity, which was always hilarious to watch. She's quite bright that Evans," he said fondly.

Lily had come partially down the stairs, but had stopped when she overheard the conversation. Merlin, was Sirius a good actor. If Lily didn't feel so guilty, she would have been stunned by how believable it was that Sirius fancied her. When he said it, it seemed that there was no way it couldn't be true.

"I know she is," James said, still shaking his head in shock. "You should have heard her comebacks to my pointless attempts last year" he said, laughing.

"Look mate," Sirius said, "I never would have done anything about it, but I thought you were over her, I mean you're with Watson now."

"Right, Sarah," James said, as if reminding himself of the fact.

"Are you ok with this?" Sirius asked?

"Yeah, mate it's fine," James said with a sigh. "It's just weird, you know?" Sirius nodded.

Lily could hear him slowly walk upstairs to the boys dormitory before she finally came down to find Sirius alone in the common room, staring into the fire.

"How did it go?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"Well, quite possible more in love with you than before, so it's a start" Sirius said, shoving her playfully when she blushed.

"You're not rethinking this are you?" Lily said.

"Miss Evans, you astound me. Although I tend not to associate with the majority of my unpleasant and, frankly, despicable relatives, I have learned one lesson over the years of going to bed without supper as a result of my many escapades (a highlight of which was nearly poisoning the cat, a ruddy awful beast who despised me) and that is one simple and salient thing: Blacks do not rethink," Sirius said.

"You're full of it," she said, laughing.

"You insult me woman, and I get enough of that from my mother thank you very much," he said, grinning and putting his arm around her shoulders.

…

"Are you ready for this?" Sirius asked. He and Lily were standing outside the Great Hall for breakfast.

Lily sighed, "I suppose."

Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist and together they walked into the hall. Prior to this moment, Sirius and Lily had refrained from informing the rest of the school of their relationship, as the main goal was to incite a certain messy-haired Gryffindor to pronounce his love for Lily. However, they deemed it too suspicious to not have their relationship public, and thus, they entered the Great Hall together, Sirius carrying Lily's overflowing book bag, arm securely around her waist. Their entrance was unnoticed at first amidst the hubbub of breakfast and friendly greetings. But when the approached the long tables, students began to take note. A quiet atmosphere of whispers and stares slowly took over the room. Girls at every table gave Lily a look of jealousy, and seemed to be sizing her up. The Slytherin girls in particular seemed bitter that a muggleborn had ensnared the handsome Black heir. Most of the Gryffindors were unsurprised, having seen them together in the common room. However, Peter, who was quite often confused, stared at them, his mouth shaped in an o. Remus, well aware of the plan and he had labeled it the worst idea in the history of wizarding kind, looked wary and disapproving. James seemed forlorn and didn't look at them as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Lily and Sirius chatted as if it were any normal day, attempting to deter attention from their relationship. Alice and Mary (known Gryffindor gossips) put their heads together and immediately began discussing their relationship in depth.

From that moment on, the entire school was terribly curious as to how it happened, especially since James Potter, Sirius Black's best mate had confessed his love to Lily Evans fifty-seven odd times the year before. There was also the matter that Sirius Black did not have girlfriends. Many girls had tried, and failed, to make an honest man out of Sirius. Every girl in the school was wondering the same thing: what made Lily Evans so special?

Lily, however, was completely oblivious to the gossip surrounding her fake relationship, and began to settle in to the routine of dating Sirius. He was actually a half-decent fake boyfriend, if she was being honest. He would pull out her chair, slip her notes in class, and kiss her on the cheek in parting. Lily's main concern was a certain friend with a bat-like walk, as Remus put it, who she had been avoiding like the plague since the start of her relationship with Sirius. He had looked positively mutinous when she had walked into the Great Hall. He had also once caught them snogging in the hall (a ploy they had hoped James who see, but alas he was off with Sarah) and had almost sprinted away from them in disgust. But, in potions, as they sat next to each other, he couldn't be avoided.

Lily walked up to the potions room, nervously. "Allow me to get the door for you, Lillykins," Sirius said, coming up behind her. Lily jumped, "Merlin, Sirius, you scared me," she said laughing. The rest of the Marauders stood behind him, and she couldn't help but glance at James who gave her a slight nod before saying, "Lilykins? Really Sirius, I'm not sure I like you in relationships. You've gone sappy on me."

Sirius rolled his eyes as the group walked through the door. "I'm no worse than you and Watson. You should hear them Lily, they're one step away from saying 'sweet 'ums and angel pie.' It's absolutely insufferable."

Lily just laughed before taking a seat next to Severus who was giving her an odd look. Before she could address it, Sirius said, "you're not going to sit next to me? You wound me to my core, Evans."

Lily laughed, "I think you can handle it for one period, Sirius. Besides, you probably just wanted to copy off me anyway."

"Another blow, I'm not sure I can take it" Sirius said, dramatically clutching his chest. "And madame I would never stoop so low as to copy off someone as lovely as you."

Lily started to say another retort before Slughorn cleared his throat and brought the class to attention. She couldn't help but notice James and Severus giving her strange looks after her playful exchange with Sirius.

Severus and Lily set to work on their potion. Thus far, Severus had said nothing to her.

"Sev, can you pass me the unicorn hair?" Lily asked, and was met with no response. She bit her lip, but said nothing, opting to reach for it herself. At the end of the period in which all of Lily's conversation attempts had been met with stony silence, she waved the Marauders off as they attempted to take her with them to lunch and hung back to confront her friend.

"Sev, please talk to me," Lily said when everyone had left the room.

Severus didn't look at her, and silently packed up his things.

"Severus, please," she said and put her hand on his. He withdrew it instantly, as if he'd been burned.

"Lily I can't do this right now," he said, still averting his eyes.

"What can't you do? I just want you to talk to me."

He sighed, "what do you want me to say? Huh? Congratulations, I'm so bloody happy that you're shagging a royal prick who's tortured me for years? I hope you'll be ridiculously happy together?"

"Sev…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say. "It's not like you think."

He shook his head, "now you're going to tell me that he's good to you, and he's a kind person at heart, and he didn't mean all those things he said before. And we can all be best mates and pal around with fairies and teddy bears."

"Well I'm not sure about the fairies and teddy bears part," Lily said, trying for a joke.

Severus didn't smile. "He doesn't deserve you, Lily," he said, turning to leave.

"Wait," she said, grabbing his hand for a second time. This time he didn't pull away, but turned to look at her.

"I really need someone to talk to about this. Sev, I need you." Snape looked into her pleading green eyes.

"I don't know Lily. I don't know if I can do this again."

Lily scrunched up her eyebrows, confused. "Do what again?" She whispered.

He looked at her with a softened expression before lifting his hand to her cheek. She was biting her lip again, and it drove him absolutely mad. He sighed, "give me some time, Lil," before turning and exiting the room.

* * *

A/N: hope you like this update! let me know what you think of the story so far :)


	3. Continued Complications

Chapter Three: Continued Complications

Lily struggled through the door of the mostly deserted common room, burdened by the weight of a large stack of books. She sat down in an armchair, fighting a few tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. She hadn't talked to Severus for a week since their last conversation in potions, and Lily missed him more every day.

"You ok Evans?" A voice said behind her. She turned her head to find herself staring at James. When she gave him an unconvincing nod, he kneeled down next her chair.

"What's wrong Lil?" She flinched at the sound of Severus' preferred nickname for her.

"It's Sev," she sighed. "He doesn't understand why I'm with Sirius. I um, haven't talked to him for a week."

James made a face, "you're crying about Snivellus?" When she frowned at the name, he said, "sorry it's just, I never understood your friendship with him."

She sighed, "you and everyone else. He's my oldest friend, James."

He moved to sit next to her on the chair. Lily couldn't help but notice the amount of his body that was touching hers. "If I'm being perfectly honest," he said, "I'm in the same boat as Snape."

She looked up into his honey-colored eyes, surprised. "How so?"

"I don't understand why you're with Sirius either." She bit her lip, her heart pounding. "I never really saw you with someone like that," he said.

"Who did you see me with?" She asked.

"I don't know, someone a bit more reliable than Sirius. You know he's absolutely rubbish at committing to things. He can't even decide what jumper to wear in the morning. I don't know," James said, running his hand through his hair. "I mean, he's my mate, but I just feel like you deserve better. You deserve someone who can commit to his jumpers."

Lily laughed, although slightly disturbed by the similarity of this conversation to the one she had with Severus earlier that week.

"Well you'll have to let me know the next time there's a jumper committer available," she said.

James smiled slightly awkwardly. "I'll do my best." He stood up and began to collect his things.

"He's gotten better at picking his jumpers, you know."

"I've noticed." he said, with a sad smile. "You— you've been good for him, Evans," James said before starting his retreat to the boy's dormitory. "Oh, and about Snape," he said, turning to catch a glimpse of her one last item. "He'll come round."

Lily smiled, "I hope so, James." And in that moment, James couldn't help but notice how much of an angel Lily looked in the firelight.

…

"Oi, Evans," Sirius said, running up to her in the hallway on the way to the common room. "Merlin, you walk fast."

She laughed, "we must stop meeting like this Sirius, darling."

He grinned and slung his arm over her shoulder, "I don't really mind chasing a girl for once. It's refreshing really."

Lily groaned, "do you have to mention that you could get loads of girls in every conversation?"

"Yes, it's what made you fall for me, dearest," Sirius said cheekily. "Anyhow, I wanted to talk to you because you know the big quidditch game against Slytherin is coming up right?"

"Only because you refuse to stop talking about it."

"Young lady, I'm trying to ask you something," Sirius said.

"You sound just like my mother."

"That is weird on so many levels, but I'm just going to brush past it," Sirius said, laughing. "But anyway, will you wear my quidditch jacket to the game? It's kind of a thing the players' girlfriends/boyfriends tend to do."

"Yeah of course," she said smiling.

They walked into the common room and settled on the couch next to Remus.

"Hey Moony," Sirius said to his friend.

Remus smiled at them, "Hey Padfoot what's up?"

"Well I was just asking Evans here to wear my jacket to the quidditch game." Lily couldn't help but notice James and Sarah sitting in the corner of the room. James' ears seemed to perk up at this conversation, but Lily couldn't tell if she'd imagined it.

"And what was her response?"

"Well after some snarky remarks and some horrifying parallels drawn between me and her mother I eventually wrangled her into it."

"Ah, yes that is the best way to get your girlfriend to do something," Remus said with a grin.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I would like to point out if Sirius would stop calling me 'young lady' the comparisons would not be necessary."

Remus laughed, "well as riveting as this conversation is, I must get back to my potions essay."

"Oh no!" Lily exclaimed, "I completely forgot about that." She immediately stood up and ran upstairs to retrieve her notes.

"I'm surprised, Lily, you're usually done with your work weeks early," Remus said once she returned.

"Well I would have been if someone hadn't been distracting me," Lily said, giving Sirius a pointed look.

"Don't blame me," Sirius said, holding his hands up defensively. "It's not my fault that I'm so charming you had to sneak into the kitchens with me."

"You went into the kitchens?" Remus and James said at the same time, one with a reproaching tone, the other with a hint of respect in his voice.

"I might have," Lily admitted, "but only because Sirius practically begged me to go with him."

"Excuse me, woman, Blacks don't beg."

She rolled her eyes, "good thing I was the only one around then or your reputation might have taken a serious blow." Before Sirius could form a comeback, she said, "now stop distracting me I have a whole paper to write!"

"But distracting you is my favorite hobby, Lils," he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. James averted his eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to distract me when I'm done," she said, laughing.

* * *

A/N: hope you like this chapter! I have a few more written that just need editing, so hopefully they'll be up soon. Let me know what you think of the story so far :)


	4. Messy Encounters

Chapter Four: Messy Encounters

The day of the quidditch game had arrived. The animosity between the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses with the growing excitement of the match had grown to the point of several violent punching matches and sign reading "Slytherin eats slugs" painted above the entrance to the great hall.

Lily sat with her friends at breakfast, everyone at the table decked patriotically in red and gold. Per her agreement with Sirius, she was wearing his red quidditch jacket with the name "Black" stitched on the back. She didn't notice Severus staring at her from across the hall.

She walked with James and Sirius to the entrance of the quidditch pitch. "Good luck," she said, giving James an awkward side hug and kissing Sirius. It had become so natural to kiss him nowadays, funny how easily one can get used to a fake boyfriend.

Sirius grinned, "we don't need luck." Lily smiled as she watched them exit into the changing room. After a moment, she turned to join her friends in the stand, only to find herself face to face with Severus.

"Hi Sev," she said, tentatively. This was the first time they'd spoken since their conversation after potions. She had taken to sitting next to Sirius, assuming she would not be welcome next to her former close friend.

"Hi, Lily." He stared into her green eyes and seemed to take in her appearance, as though he hadn't seen her in years. He grimaced at the sight of her jacket. "Do you have to wear that?"

"Sirius asked me to," she said, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Sev—" she started to say before Severus cut her off.

"I miss you," he said simply.

She sighed in relief, "I miss you too." Before she could stop herself, she hugged him. He stiffened at her touch, but eventually relaxed, wrapping his arms around her waist. They pulled away from each other after a moment and Lily wiped at the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying," she said.

"Don't apologize," Severus said, reaching out to wipe away a stray tear on her cheek with his thumb. "If anything, I should apologize to you. I wasn't there for you, and… I'm sorry Lil." She smiled at the nickname.

"It's ok."

"I just— I don't understand what's going on. I thought—" he sighed, " I don't know what I thought." His face was pale.

Lily bit her lip, she hated lying to her friend. "It's a bit more complicated, Sev." At his impassive expression she continued, swallowing her pride as she said, "We're not dating. Sirius and I. It's fake."

He stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I… I fancy James and Sirius sort of suggested that we pretend to date, and I don't know. It got so complicated." He continued to stare at her for a few moments. When he hadn't responded for two minutes (Lily looked at the clock) she said, "Ok Severus, you've got to say something it's beginning to freak me out a bit."

"You fancy Potter?" He said the name with disgust. Lily nodded hesitantly. "You've got to be kidding me, Lily," he said. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Sev, I know this is a stupid idea, I just got caught up in it all, and I don't know. I feel like I've been a bit of an idiot where James is concerned. I absolutely despised him for years and turned him down so many times and as soon as he finally gave up and started dating someone else I realized my feelings for him." She sighed, "I don't think he still feels the same way."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Give me a break Lily, Potter's been in love with you since first year. Not that you'd be one to pick up on it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He sighed, "nothing."

"Severus," she stared at him.

"Lily, come on."

"No Severus, tell me what you mean. How would I not realize someone's in love with me?"

Well if that isn't the question of the century, I don't know what is, Snape thought. He shook his head. "This was a mistake. I thought— I don't know what I thought, but if you think I'm just going to complacently be your friend and listen to you pine after Potter, then you're mistaken."

"Sev—"

"Please don't call me that," he said staring into her eyes, pleading. "You know I can't walk away from you when you call me that and I have to right now Lily. I have to walk away." She looked completely confused. He sighed and stepped closer to her. "You are blind, Lily Evans," he said, and before he could think better of it, he placed a hand gently on her face and kissed her.

Lily was frozen, her hands resting uselessly on top of his shoulders. Of all the things she thought would happen today, kissing Severus Snape was definitely not one of them. His hand cupped her cheek gently, as if it were the most precious thing in the world. He kissed her softly, ending the kiss as quickly as it started, leaving them standing inches away from each other both in pure shock. Lily opened her mouth to speak, but before she could he quickly turned away from her, practically running down the hallway in retreat.

…

The game went off to a roaring start with Gryffindor scoring thirty points in the first three minutes and two Gryffindor players knocked off their brooms in retaliation afterward. Lily, however, had other things on her mind besides quidditch. She sat with her head in her hands next to Remus, who, being an observant friend, immediately knew something was amiss.

"What's wrong Lily?" This was his third attempt to engage her in conversation, the first two resulting in incomprehensible moans.

"Severus kissed me," she whispered, finally looking up at him.

Remus stared at her for a second, looking thoughtful. "I can't say I'm that surprised. I mean he seemed to fancy you for a while."

Lily looked at him, wide-eyed. "Really? Oh Merlin, I had no idea. You know what he said to me right before he kissed me? 'You're blind Lily Evans.' And he's not wrong, is he? I am such an idiot, here I was telling Sev how I fancy James and he just sits there and listens to it because he's a wonderful human being. Ugh!" She buried her face in Remus' shoulder.

He sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "You didn't know," he said softly.

"But I should have," she said to his shoulder.

…

After the game, (Gryffindor won 320 to 50 after a few spectacular saves and a stellar steal of the snitch by right under the Slytherin seeker's nose) the majority of the Gryffindors headed back to the common room to celebrate. Sirius came up behind Lily with James and put his arm around her.

"What'd you think of the game, Lils?"

She smiled, "not bad." Sirius was too caught up in his celebratory mood to notice, but James saw that Lily was worried about something.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is up kind of late! I've just started school again and have been a bit busy. As usual, I love hearing what you think of the story! I'd like to thank KingTJStevens for always reviewing my chapters you're support is really appreciated :)


End file.
